Nueva vida otra oportunidad
by Maria Violet The Hedgehog
Summary: El destino le dio una oportunidad mas para recuperar al ser que perdió, le dio una oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente, pero un poderos enemigo se interpondrá.. Any junto a sus amigos de la nueva generación del Team Sonic, intentara recuperar a un viejo amigo... Continuación de "Un pequeño Gran problema" espero les gueste.. porfis, pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**- Yo: holis! fanfiction! como están? Espero que bien.. pues como prometí.. aqui esta un fic de continuación de mi historia. _Un pequeño gran problema,_**

**- Nathy: y nos disculpamos, por la maldad que cometió Alej...**

**- Maria: CALLATE! no te atrevas a decir mi segundo nombre 3:( **

**- Sofi: no se pueden llevar bienal menos por un cap? -.-**

**- Cleo: Sofi.. eso es como pedir que a los cerdos se nazcan alas y lancen arco iris por las bocas ¬¬ **

**- Maria: shhhht a callar que me tengo que concentrar para escribir.. bueno aquí les dejo el cap, espero lo disfruten ;D Sonic y Noah no me pertenecen, mas abajo diré las dueñas de los Oc's que saldrán.**

**_AVISO!_: aparte de los 4 años transcurridos en el epilongo.. pasaron 6 años mas.. así que en total han pasado 10 años desde que Any y los demás aparecieron. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Era de mañana en Station Square, los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía y el sol brillaba fuertemente, en una casa color blanco con detalles celeste en los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta, se encontraba un erizo azul eléctrico con los ojos esmeralda de unos 28, relajado en el sillón de la sala viendo a Tv justo al lado de el esta un pequeño erizo color azul pálido y ojos jade de mas o menos ocho años, en el medio de estos dos un chao color rosa con una marca en forma de corazón en su cabezita, estaban en silencio y tranquilos, en la cocina de dicha casa estaba una eriza rosa con los ojos jade e 26 años la cual se esmeraba en su labor que era hacer el desayuno, esta traia un vestido sencillo color blanco y las orillas rojas que le llagaba un poco mas bajo de las rodillas, dicha eriza respondía al nombre de Amy Rose, la esposa del gran héroe e Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy por un momento giro su vista a un reloj colgado en la pared y luego suspiro.

**- Estoy segura de que esta a punto de...**

**- KYAAAA! -** no termino por un grito proveniente del segundo piso de la casa pero que igual se escucho muy potente.

**- jijiji lo sabia –** río divertida la eriza y abrió la puerta que guiaba a la sala** – Any! Estas lista!? -** grito pero realmente ya conocía la respuesta.

**- Nooo! -** se oyó el grito femenino y una eriza de color azul celeste, ojos esmeralda y partes rosa en las púas, de por lo menos 16 años bajo las escaleras apurada y colocándose una chaqueta que al parecer pertenecía a su uniforme **(el mismo del epilongo)**, al llegar al área de la sala corrió por toda esta, buscando su mochila de la escuela, libros,cuadernos etc, cosa que molesto a su hermano de 8 años que miraba la TV con su padre.

**- Quitate Any! -** grito el erizo azul pálido y ojos jade que respondía al nombre de Sky.

**- Callate! Enano! -** grito de vuelta la chica volviendo a recorrer la sala por fin encontrando los dichosos útiles para su ultima clase de 9no grado, es decir tercero de segundaría** – por fin! Ya podre ir a el ultimo día de tortura! - **exclamo aliviada.

**- Creo que no deberías celebrar.. no se supone que Bleik te esperaría a las 9:15? -** pregunto su madre dándole en un plato una tostada y un baso de jugo.

**- Si -** dijo tomando el baso y bebiendo el jugo rápido **– pero aun me queda suficiente ... -** no termino ya que vio la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las 9:10** - ME LARGO –** grito tomando la tostada y literalmente tragándosela, y en un segundo ya estaba fuera de la casa, Amy soltó un suspiro y volteo su visa hacia el sofá, su hijo menor miraba despreocupado la tele y su esposo le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa y viéndola con ternura.

La eriza se sonrojo levemente y volvió a la cocina, Sonic dejo escapar una risita divertida y se relajo nuevamente.

**- Sonic –** llamo su esposa **– iras donde Tails hoy? -** pregunto la eriza fregando los platos del desayuno en familia que su hija mayor se perdió.

**- Si, por que preguntas Ames –** le respondió.

**- Es que Cream me llamo ayer y dice que tiene algo que preguntarnos a ambos, así que supongo que iré contigo –** dijo entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a su esposo y su hijo que como todo niño, se hipnotizo por la Tv.

**- Esta bien, iremos mas tarde –** le susurro en la oreja mientras la abrazaba y la eriza solo se dejaba querer.

**- Chao Chao –** exclamo Lovely viendo tan tierna escena y Sky dio una mueca de asco.

**- Sky, tendrás prepararte porque también iras a casa de Cream y Tails –** regaño Amy

**- Noooooo –** dio fastidiado **– Honey seguro estará gritando y llorando otra vez para que la lleve a pasear -** les dijo recordando a su primita coneja de 4 años.

**- Es tu prima, y solo tiene 4 apenas es una niña –** defendió Sonic a la hija de su hermano.

**- De igual forma -** dijo reusándose y cruzándose de brazos.

**- Vas, por que vas –** le dijo molesta su madre

**- Hasle caso, creeme que sufrí muchos martillazos por discusiones como estas cuando era adolescente –** dijo Sonic algo nostálgico pero sonriendo, el pequeño trago grueso y accedió.

**- Chao Chao –** pronuncio Lovely en un tonito divertido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado Any corría rumbo a una pequeña plaza que era el punto de encuentro con sus amigos, afortunadamente y gracias a su velocidad llego justo a tiempo, en un auto convertible color azul marino, se encontraban sus 3 amigos de la infancia 2 erizos y una murciélago quienes vestían el mismo uniforme que ella,estaban esperándola con el motor encendido y al parecer conversaban, la eriza se aproximo por atrás del vehículo y salto al asiento trasero junto a su amiga Rubi una murciélago de 14 años y ojos aqua, asustándola por la sorpresa.

**- Holaa! -** saludo animada y como si nada hubiera pasado, ya dentro del convertible de Bleik, que por serun dia soleado no traía el techo en ese momento.

**- Any! Casi me matas del susto pensé que era un ladrón algo! -** regaño la menor de todos ellos.

**- Hay por favor –** replico Any sin tragarse ese cuento.

**- Hola –** saludaron sus dos amigos que estaban en los asientos delanteros, en el puesto del conductor estaba Bleik, un erizo de 16 años color lila muy claro con el pecho plateado y ojos dorados, y en el asiento del acompañante estaba Nina una eriza fucsia con betas negras, de 15 años con los ojos rojos como la sangre.

**- Y esa rareza que nosotros fuimos los primeros en llagar, conociéndote normalmente estarías aquí como 10 minutos antes –** aseguro el chico comenzando a conducir por la calles llenas de autos de Station Scuare rumbo la segundaría Chaos high School.

**- Agradecele a tu novia que me mantuvo despierta asta las 1 de la mañana con sus llamadas para contarme que.. -** no termino por que la eriza fucsia se había sacado el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzo sobre ella para callarla.

**- Callate! eso es una sorpresa y te lo dije! -** dijo tapándole a boca a su amiga, sin importarle que literalmente salto del asiento delantero al trasero en pleno viaje del auto a gran velocidad.

**- Nina estas loca! -** grito frustrado el erizo regañando a su novia**– que no ves que estoy conduciendo? -** pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino.

**- Calmate, creerme que fue necesario –** dijo pasándose nuevamente al asiento del acompañante.

**- No puedo creer que sean novios –** dijo pesadamente Rubi cruzando sus piernas, desde hace un par de años sus amigos comenzaron un noviazgo, que ya se sospechaba desde que entraron en la segundaría.

**- Es que todos me aman –** dijo con una risita la eriza de betas negras.

**- Terminare perdiendo los nervios antes de cumplir 20 si sigues actuando como loca -**dijo con cansancio Bleik.

**- Mis mas sentidos pésames jajajaja –** dijo de broma Any asiendo reír a todos mientras seguían pasando por las calles de la ciudad, sin pasar desapercibidos, ya que se podría decir que eran el grupo mas popular de la segundaría solo por ser los hijos de los grandes héroes de Mobius.

**- Ahh, Bleik que envidia! Por que demonios yo no pase el estúpido examen de conducir! -** se dijo Any a si misma en tono frustrado, apoyando sus brazos sobre la puerta del auto.

**- Pues por que atropellaste el ultimo obstáculo –** recordó con risa el erizo.

**- Jajaja recuerdame cual era –** pidió Nina riendo al igual Rubi.

**- Un muñeco que se suponía que es un peatón –** les dijo ya tranquilo.

**- Era un muñeco de Eggman! Como quería que no lo atropellara si la mayoría de los chicos ese día lo hicieron! -** reclamo frustrada levantando los brazos, todos rieron nuevamente, su amistad era inquebrantable, mas bien parecían hermanos.

**- La envidia la tengo yo, ustedes dos ya pasaran a la preparatoria –** hablo Rubi refiriéndose a Bleik y Any.

**- Que envidias? Mas trabajo y tareas que antes? -** le dijo Any arqueado una ceja y señalándole el lado negativo.

**- No, que tendrás un montón de chicos guapos y maduros a tus pies! -** exclamo emocionada la murciélago.

**- Jeje Rubi, no pienso buscarme novio, eso no me agrada además... sabes mis motivos para no querer uno -** hablo a chica bajando su tono de voz en la ultima parte.

**- Awh, amiga, debes dejar pasar eso, sabes que a mi también me afecto bastante... pero... termine superándolo gracias a alguien -** dijo dulcemente Nina, mirando a su novio y luego miro a Any.

**- Si lo se, pero no dejo de pensar en que... -** hablo pensativa mirando a las calles **– que el aun esta aquí –** dijo susurrando y casi inaudible.

**- He? -** pregunto Bleik al no escuchar bien.

**- No, ... nada** – se apresuro a decir y pensó en otro tema rápido – **oye, Bleik, y Flame no te a dado nuevas quemaduras últimamente? Jajaja –** pregunto cambiando de animo.

**- Agg, no me lo recuerdes. Por que heredo el pode de mama?! Y no solo eso, si no también su carácter –** dijo en tono de cansancio.

**- Jaja tenle paciencia.. solo tiene 6 años –** le sugirió Nina sonriendo.

**- Yo tenia 6 cuando conocí a mis padres y no los apresaba con mi telequinesis –** se defendió este.

**- Jaja pero a nosotros no creo un lunático, y nos dio una gran inteligencia para ser tan pequeños –** le recordó Rubi.

**- Que? Se pusieron del lado de mi hermanita? Es malvada! - **aseguro el erizo sin quitar la vista del camino.

**- Claro que no! -** respondió Any **- es una ternurita!**

**- Jaja aww, como quisiera tener un hermanito menor –** suspiro Nina,ya que en estos años sus padre aun no habían tenido otro hijo.. cosa que extraño un poco a todos tratándose de Noah y Shadow.

**- Creeme no lo quieres –** dijeron al unisono los 3, entre conversaciones y risas el camino a su segundaría se les hizo muy muy corto, cosa rara ya que quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, al llegar Rubi y Nina bajaron del auto para entrar a su ultimo día de clases, Nina en segundo y Rubi en primero.

**- Ustedes tendrán una clase especial o algo así cierto? -** pregunto la eriza al cerrar la puerta del auto.

**- Sep –** afirmo Bleik

**- Sera una despedida de todos los alumnos de la clase, estuvimos como 3 semanas planeándola y se ara en Green Hill –** le informo Any a sus amigas.

**- Solo las trajimos - **culmino de decir el erizo.

**- Bien, tengan cuidado –** dijo algo preocupada a lo que sus amigos la vieron confusa **– bueno es que... quizás pase algo malo –** justifico su comentario.

**- Jeje tranquila, sebes que podemos defendernos –** le aseguro Any guiñándole un ojo mientras saltaba del asiento trasero al del acompañante, luego de despedirse Bleik emprendió el viaje nuevamente esta vez rumbo a Green Hill.

**- A que bino eso? -** pregunto Nina no muy convencida de la razón que dio la murciélago, esta se sorprendió pero sabia que no engañaría a Nina fácilmente.. después de todo estudiaba para llegar a se agente secreta de la G.U.N como lo son sus padres, y era experta en detectar las mentiras.

**- Es que... desde hace unas semanas e tenido un mal presentimiento –** dijo Rubi observando el auto de su amigo que se alejaba poco a poco.

**- Espero que solo sea que te callo mal el desayuno de la tía Rouge –** advirtió algo seria.

**- Si, yo también –** concordó Rubi y ambas fueron a la entrada de la segundaría.

Mientras, ambos erizos estaban a punto de entrar en la zona de Green Hill, conocida por sus grandes campos y sus bellezas naturales, antes de entrar en la zona pararon en una luz roja en el semáforo, justo a ellos se paro un auto gris, y de la ventana del acompañante les saludo alguien.

**- Hola chicos –** escucharon y vieron que era una eriza de color azul celeste con ojos azul oscuro.

**- Hola tia! -** saludo animada Any a su tia Sonatika

**- Y para mi? Después de todo soy tu tío favorito –** se escucho una voz detrás de la eriza celeste, era Manic quien conduca, era el esposo de Sony y tío de Any.

**- Jajaja hola –** saludo de nuevo, alo que el erizo verde sonrío.

**- Van a su ultima clase? -** pregunto Sonatika.

**- Si, estamos de camino –** respondió Bleik.

**- Ysi ustedes están aquí, donde dejaron a Many? -** pregunto Any por su primo

**- Justo aquí! -** grito desde la ventana trasera, un erizo de 8 años color verde azulado y ojos azules oscuros, que vestía un chaleco azul marino, por su salto asusto un poco a ambos adolecentes **– como etas primita? -** saludo a Any

**- Bien, oye Sky dice que le devuelvas su vídeojuego jajaja –** río Any

**- Ñaaa! Dile que se lo daré luego –** le respondio, en ese instante el semáforo cambio a luz verde.

**- Pues, nos vemos luego -** se despidió la celeste **– Many! Mete tu cabeza al auto! -** regaño a su hijo

**- Si maa~ -** repondio y entro de nuevo.

**- Jajaja adiós! -** Se despidieron al unisono Bleik y Any tomando un camino distinto al de los adultos, pasaron un par de calles y ya habian entrado en la zona de Green Hill. era increíble que en unos segundos la vista desde las ventanas cambiaran de edificios, trafico y autos a enormes arboles, plantas y flores.

**- Bliek, rápido que creo que llegaremos tarde –** informo viendo la hora en su teléfono, el erizo asintió y aumento la velocidad cosa que la agrado a Any ya que el viendo comenzó a ondear sus largas púas.

**- este aire es increíble no crees? -** le hablo Bleik **– es decir, se siente tan puro y relajante.**

**- si.. este sitio es muy pacifico y hermoso –** concordó ella, luego de unos minutos de camino, la eriza no aguanto mas, se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se saco los zapatos, se monto en el asiento y por ultimo se sentó enciama del respaldo de este sintiendo la brisa que soplaba, ... amaba esa sensación.

**- jajaja acelera! -** le pidió al erizo quien estaba a punto de decirle que se bajara de hay, pero sabia que seria inútil, hizo caso a su petición y acelero solo un poco la marcha, el viento se intensifico un poco y de la boca de Any solo salían risas.

Para la desgracias de la eriza el viaje termino al llegar con el reto de su curso planearon una clase especial, donde apreciarían plantas, animales y demás cosas naturales para aprender mas sobre estos, en el camino debían ir haciendo un reporte de todo lo que observaron así que era necesario traer todos los útiles que Any buscaba desesperadamente por la mañana, todos se la pasaron genial hablando y observando todo a su alrededor, llego el momento del descanso donde todos podían hacer e ir donde quisieran, con la condición de no alejarse, en ese momento Any se fue un sitio un poco apartado y contemplo el cielo, por alguna razón se sentía extraña.

**- hem.. disculpa. -** hablo una voz tímida tras ella y enseguida volteo, era un loba de pelaje blanco con detalles negros en sus orejas, su cabello era de color negro y su nariz rosada, tenia una marca en la mejilla en forma de una gota y sus ojos eran azules con detalles violetas que traía el mismo uniforme que ella.

**- si? -** respondió amablemente

**- hem, pues el profesor me mando a llamarte –** dijo jugando con sus dedos.

**- he? ... creo que me tarde de mas jeje –** río nerviosa notando que la hora de descanso termino, camino de vuelta con el grupo, junto a la loba** - por cierto, eres Isabella no? Una de las sobresalientes en las notas de la clase –** pregunto para hacer la charla.

**- si –** respondió simplemente algo cohibida.

**- pues un gust.. -** no termino de decir ya que se giro y noto que la loba se había ido **– que extraño –** se dijo a si misma, pero recordó que era la mas tímida de la clase, quizás por que no conocía bien a los demás, había escuchado que tenia amigas de otros salones, le resto importancia y continuo con su clase normalmente.

_Continuara.._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Yo: queria hacerlo mas largo pero asta aquí voy a llegar, solo por ahora... la verdad no tengo nada que decir.. solo que dejen Review.. porfisss.**

_Att: Maria Violet the Hedgehog._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin comentarios.**

**Sonic es de SEGA asi que no me pertenece al igual que los Oc's presentes en esta historia los cuales son de las autoras que mencionare al final, comencemos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De camino a un taller cuya ubicación es Mistic Ruins, estaban 3 erizos caminando, uno de ellos a rastras de su madre quien lo jalaba y el padre solo se dignaba a verlo divertido y agradeciendo no estar en el lugar del erizito azul pálido.

– **No mama, no quiero! Honey me saltara encima otra vez o querrá que la lleve a correr! –** se resistía el pobre Sky mientras era jalado por Amy.

– **Ya deja de resistirte, solo sera por un momento, aparte, Cream me dijo que estarían el resto de los chicos así que supongo que Many y Luck tmbien estaran hay – **le dijo Amy y el erizito dejo de poner resistencia.

– **Que esperamos!? –** exclamo y paso a ir al frente de los adultos quienes lo miraron con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido hacia arriba, la eriza dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y cerro sus ojos, un momento luego, Sonic la rodeo con sus brazo derecho y la apego un poco a el sin dejar de caminar.

– **Sabes? Eres una gran madre –** río Sonic viendo a su hijo que corría emocionado frente ellos, el erizo sonrío ampliamente, para luego darle un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

– **Gracias –** le respondió en voz baja y sonriendo.

– **Bueno, ya hemos dado mucho paseo, que tal si nos vamos de una vez? – **pregunto cargando a Amy y comenzando a correr, la nombrada se aferro al erizo y cerro los ojos, Sky sonrío divertido y corrió para alcanzar a su padre, este claro que no se dejaría vencer ni aunque de su propio hijo se tratase así que aumento la velocidad, Sky hizo lo mismo y al final termino siendo una carrera para ver quien llegaba antes al taller.

Mientras, en el sitio de destino se encontraba una coneja color crema con los ojos marrones y con mirada dulce de 23 años sentada en una jardín rodeada de flores y viendo sonriente a una pequeña conejita color amarillo pastel con los ojos azules de 4 años, su cola y punta de las orejas eran de color blanco y llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con un pequeño short marrón y sandalias marrones con toques rosas, la pequeña jugaba correteando a una mariposa en el jardín mientras su madre la vigilaba, la coneja dejo salir una risita al ver como Honey caía de nuevo justo frente a un flor al intentar atrapar al insecto.

– **Creo que esa mariposa le gusta mucho volar y corretear –** dijo Cream levantándose caminando donde su hija para ayudarse a levantar** – estas bien? Te lastimaste? – **pregunto suavemente la coneja.

– **No, estoy bien –** le respondió la pequeña con voz dulce,Cream ladeo un poco la cabeza apuntando a la casa dándole a entender que debían entrar, luego de eso Honey volteo para ver al mariposa y tomando la mano de su madre para entrar le dijo **– adiós mariposita, te atrapare luego.**

– **No creo que se deje atrapar, le gusta mucho su libertad a mi parecer –** le dijo Cream riendo mientras caminaban hacia el talle, una vez dentro la pequeña fue a la sala de estar donde se encontró con su padre, un zorro amarillo con dos colas, ojos celestes de unos 25 años de edad.

– **Papi! –** grito emocionada la coneja conejita mientras corría donde Tails, esta la recibió y la sentó en sus piernas mientras le sonreía.

– **Hola pequeña – **saludo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, Honey sonrío.

– **No han llegado aun? –** pregunto Cream quien entraba a la sala.

– **No, no deben de tardar mucho –** contesto Tails con Honey en brazos, en ese momento el timbre sonó, la coneja fue a abrir y dejo entrar a Noah, Rouge, Shadow y Knuckles, también venia el murciélago de pelaje gris con partes en blanco en sus orejas y brazos con ojos aqua, conocido como Luck el segundo hijo de Rouge y Knuckles que ahora mismo tiene 7 años.

– **Hola! Bienvenidos – **saludo Cream dejándolos pasar, todos se saludaron entre si y tomaron asiento.

– **Y... para que nos llamaron? –** pregunto curiosa Noah, Cream y Tails se miraron y sonrieron.

– **Deben esperar a los demás para deberlo –** dijo el zorito, en un rato llegaron Silver y Blaze junto con un gatita de color plata con las orejas, cola y partes en las muñecas color lila en otras palabras, su hija menor de nombre Flame. **(al final aclarare todo ._. pienso que hice esta cosa muy complicada xD?)**

– **Hola! – **saludo la gatita a los demás niños presentes, y estos respondieron al saludo.

– **Sky no vendrá? –** pregunto Honey a su papa, este sonrío y le acaricio un poco la cabeza.

– **Seguro están de cami... – **cayo ya que por la ventana *que por suerte estaba abierta* entro una estela celeste a toda velocidad, provocando algo de viento, todos prestaron atención y vieron que era el nombrado erizo azul-palido.

– **GANE! – **grito alzando los brazos, un segundo después justo a este llego Sonic con Amy en brazos, esta se bajo rápidamente y trato de conservar al equilibrio ya que se había mareado.

– **Te deje ganar, aparte llevaba a Ames en bazos y no podía ir muy rápido – **dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros **– ha, hola! - **saludo despreocupado a los demás.

– **Jaja nunca cambias –** río Silver junto con unas pequeñas risas de los presentes.

– **Que no ibas rápido! – **pregunto alterada y aun mareada la eriza rosa.

– **El Faker es lento... que jamas te diste cuenta?** **–** pregunto con voz grave Shadow, cruzado de brazos y sentado junto con su esposa.

– **También me alegra verte, amigo –** le contesto Sonic al "saludo"

– **Sky! – **grito Honey saltando desde las piernas de su padre a la espalda de su primo.

– **Hay no! –** dijo el erizo tratando de huir, ero fue muy tarde ya que la conejita a se había aferrado a su cuello, y por desgracia en su huida fallido tropezó con ella encima –** quitate Honey! - **suplico este con la cara en la alfombra, todos rieron y la pequeña se levanto del suelo.

– **Jaja que tal si vamos a la mesa que esta en el jardín? –** pregunto feliz Cream, los zoomorfos salieron al gran, jardín trasero de la pareja muy bien cuidado por la coneja color crema, los niños inmediatamente comenzaron a jugar a correr y a ser ruidosos como cualquier grupo de niños.

– **Sky –** llamo Amy, el nombrado se acerco y la eriza le susurro. **– por favor, cuida de Honey, es la mas pequeña y podría lastimarse – **pidió.

El pequeño suspiro resignado **– de acuerdo –** dijo y a salio corriendo con los demás,

– **Bien cariño, a estamos todos, digan que pasa? ** **– **dijo Rouge tomando asiento en una mesa echa de vidrio con la estructura de color blanco y las sillas del mismo color.

– **bueno verán... – **hablaron Tails y Cream a la vez, los presentes ya sospechan de que se trataba y la eriza rosa interrumpió.

– **Se casaran! Lo sabia!... yo seré la dama principal... e dicho, fin de la discusión –** hablo Noah emocionada, la coneja y el zorro se dieron una palada en la cara y los demás rieron.

– **De echo no es eso –** hablo Tails haciendo que la sonrisa de Noah se borrara.

– **Por que!? – **gritaron no solo Noah si no que se le unieron Amy y Rouge.

– **Ya tienen una hija.. que mas quieren? –** río Sonic.

– **Lo que queremos decir es que.. –** hablo la coneja pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, esta suspiro y fue a brir, luego de unos momentos se la vio salir al jardín nuevamente y justo tras de ella caminaban una pareja de erizos y uno mas pequeño entre ambos **– miren quienes llegaron.**

– **Hola! - **saludo Many, mas para los demás niños que estaban a unos metros de distancia que para los adultos, y salio corriendo junto a sus amigos.

– **Jeje asta que llegan – **regaño Rouge

– **Culpen al trafico y a el por no saber conducir como un erizo normal –** hablo simplemente Sonatika apuntando hacia Manic quien la seguía, Cream se sentó de nuevo y Sony la imito tomando asiento junto a Amy **– hola –** dijo feliz.

– **Sony, no seas mala con mi hermanito – **dijo divertido Sonic rodeando con su brazo derecho a Amy.

– **Hermano, eso es como pedirte a ti que no corras – **hablo Manic y miro Sony **– y así me gustas –** tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla pero la eriza se movió.

– **Podrías decirnos la razón de por que pierdo mi tiempo aquí? – **pregunto impacientado Shadow

– **He.. ah! Si, pues.. es que nos gustaría que nos ayuden a planear.. el bautizo de Honey – **dijo Tails viendo al grupo de niños y como Honey se reía ya que Many estaba a punto de ser quemado por Flame.

– **Tails, que clase de pregunta es esa? - **le dijo con reprocho Amy **– claro que les ayudaremos!** **– **exclamo alegre.

– **Es cierto cariño – **le guiño el ojo Rouge, y todos les brindaron una sonrisa mostrando su apoyo, la pareja agradeció y pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, la clase de despedida de Any, había terminado todos se despidieron entre si, aunque algunos se volverían a ver en el primer año de preparatoria, pero otros no estarían o terminarían sus estudios en otro lugar etc, la eriza celeste caminaba junto con Bleik al auto para volver a casa mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

– **Te digo, solo me di la vuelta y puff, ya no estaba – **le contaba la eriza sobre la pequeña charla que tubo hace ya un par de horas.

– **Ehh, que extraño, quizás simplemente no quiso seguir escuchándote jaja – **se burlo un poco Bleik entrando al asiento del conductor.

La eriza rodó los ojos y con algo de enojo abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante **– Muy gracioso – **le reprocho entrando en el auto –** no se me quita de la cabeza que fue demasiado extraño – **se dijo pensativa.

Bleik borro por un momento su sonrisa y se puso serio **– Crees que trame algo? – **pregunto comenzando a manejar rumbo a su ahora vieja segundaría para recoger a sus amigas.

– **La vedad no tengo idea – **se dijo **– quizás solo sea mi imaginación – **viendo el camino y comenzando a sentir la briza debido al movimiento del auto, de la nada le llego un mal presentimiento y le corrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal a Any, instintivamente giro a ver detrás de su hombro, era un campo abierto, se tranquilizo al ver que no pasaba nada detrás de ellos.

– **Que te sucede? – **pregunto extrañado Bleik al ver la repentina acción de su amiga.

– **No ... nada – **dijo tratando de calmarse e ignorar ese presentimiento, pero su instinto jamas la había engañado sabia que algo pasaría.

– **Segu... – **no termino de hablar ya que justo frente al auto cayo lo que pareció ser un rayo, cosa muy extraña ya que en el cielo no se mostraba nube alguna, ambos se alteraron y asustaron, Bleik giro el volante en forma casi intuitiva para evitar el impacto de otro posible rayo y freno rápidamente **– que demonios! – **exclamo el erizo saliendo del auto.

– **Que fue eso! – **pregunto alterada Any culpándose por no hacerle caso a sus sentidos hace unos instantes.

– **Crees que lo se!? – **dijo irónicamente, para luego dirigirse al sitio del impacto, rápidamente volteo a todos lados en busca de alguien o algo al rededor **– Any, ves a alguien? – **pregunto serio.

– **No – **negó observando a los alrededores e incluso mirando al cielo **– pareció ser un rayo – **dijo pensativa.

– **Si – **suspiro **– no hay nadie al rededor y ... sonara loco pero no creo que fuera un ataque, cayo demasiado adelante como para querer darnos – **Any frunció el ceño, bajo a mirada... sera posible que otro estúpido enemigo apareciera?.

– **Y... por supuesto que no fue natural, no hay ni una nube – **respondió mirando al cielo ignorando su frustración.

– **Sea mejor irnos – **dijo caminando hacia el auto **– no hacemos nada aquí, debemos contarle al resto sobre esto y ver que opinan, aparte si llagamos tarde para recoger a las chicas Nina me matara – **dijo entrado de nuevo en su convertible el cual se fue a un lado del amino por el repentino cambio de dirección, aunque afortunadamente no sufrió daños.

– **Bien – **dijo entrando igualmente al auto pensativa, no tardaron en volver al camino y acelerar para llegar rápidamente a la ciudad.

No muy lejos de hay, en las ramas de un alto árbol, se encontraba una figura de un zoomorfo cubierto por una capa, pero parte de sus púas sobresalían dejando ver el color de su pelaje color crema con las puntas de las púas blancas, esta figura fue saltando de rama en rama asta bajar al suelo adentrándose en una zona boscosa.

– **Jajajaja fue tan divertido asustarlos – **río a la nada esa figura con voz femenina quitándose la capa dejando ve a una eriza de pelaje crema y ojos violetas de al parecer 19 años y al retirar la capa su vestimenta consistía en un vestido corto color salmón con detalles blancos, lleva un listón grueso en la cadera, tiene un chaleco negro ceñido a su cuerpo, guantes sin dedos de cuero negros con un símbolo rayo en el anverso de la mano y botas negras con detalles dorados hasta las rodillas **– aunque.. me encantaría darles de verdad.**

– **Paciencia mi querida Mery.. la Maestra dice que aun debemos esperar aunque yo también me muero por lanzarles uno de mis rayos – **hablo otra voz femenina, la eriza que corresponde al nombre de Mery Jane clavo su vista en una rama no muy alta en donde reposaba una gata persa de 18 años de pelaje amarillo tirado a crema con detalles cafés en sus orejas, su cabello normalmente luce despeinado y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro con detalle claro, vestía un short gris al igual que los guantes, collarín y junto con una blusa del mismo color con parte azul, sus botas y cinturón tienen un pequeño brillo de color azul brillante, dicha gata movía su cola lentamente en el aire mientras reposaba placenteramente. **– Bah, creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha todo el plan... ya llevamos 4 años esperando! **

– **Crees que no lo se Shizu? – **en ese instante escucho un crujido de ente los arbusto y una media sonrisa se le dibujo casi de inmediato.

– **Huu por fin algo de diversión – **canturreo la gata de nombre Shizu bajando de un salto, de entre los arbusto salio la lobita de color blanco que se encontró con Any hace horas **– un gusto verte de nuevo Isabella. – **hablo la gata con tono divertido, la nombrada bajo la miada y escondió sus manos tras de si notablemente nerviosa.

– **Y?... que averiguaste esta vez? – **pregunto cruzada de bazos Mery.

– **Lo... lo siento no puede conseguir nada – **confeso apenada retrocediendo asta que su espalda choco contra el tronco de un árbol.

– **Que! – **exclamo Mery frunciendo el ceño, enojada se acercaba poco a poco a Issa **– y donde esta la otra?**

– **Espera! – **se oyó **– yo si conseguí algo – **se veía a una eriza de pelaje castaño y púas largas con ojos ámbar que vestía el mismo uniforme que Issa de unos 15 años corriendo para lograr llegar al sitio al llegar se detuvo para tomar aire debido a la carrera que dio.

– **Ely.. – **susurro aliviada la loba al no estar sola y al ver a su amiga de la segundaría, la castaña recupero el aliento y hablo.

– **Al.. perecer.. la murciélago tiene un presentimiento, no digo sospecha ya que no tiene ninguna pista de lo que ocurrirá, los avances que han tenido no son muy relevantes siguen entrenado y mejorando sus habilidades de a poco y al parecer la eriza rosa comenzara a ser aprendiz de detective en la G.U.N – **les revelo Ely con mirada decidida y esperando que sea suficiente para que las dejaran en paz por el momento, desde hace mucho amabas chicas han tenido que ser un especie de espías para ellos ya que les revelan datos de los integrantes mas jóvenes del Team Sonic a cambio de dejarlas en paz, ellas enserio no querían ayudar o contribuir con información a un plan posiblemente malvado pero en pocas palabras no tienen otra opción.

– **Grrr... lo sabia, si no nos apuramos serán mas difíciles de vencer – **se quejo Shizu cruzada de brazos.

– **Ya lo escuchaste!? – **grito Mery a la copa de los arboles **– por que no apresuras a la Maestra? Después de todos tu eres el mas "cercano" a ella – **recalco palabra cercano, se escucho un gruñido demostrando molestia y un momento después un quinto zoomorfo salto desde lo mas alto de los arboles , al aterrizar la capa que lo cubría se movió dejando ver su pelaje negro, con betas color morado en las púas brazos, pies y con una profunda y penetrante mirada color rojo sangre que demostraba molestia en ese momento.

– **Es suficiente, ya debemos ir con nuestra Maestra – **ordeno el oscuro frunciendo el ceño, Ely e Issa se asustaron un poco cuando el erizo cayo al suelo, pero ya lo habían visto solo en un par de ocasiones e irónicamente la sacaba de ese tipo momentos, con motivo de ayudar o solo por fastidió a seguir en el sitio, sea como sea, las a ayudado aun sin intensión.

– **Pero – **querían replicar Mery y Shizu pero la fuerte voz del erizo las callo.

– **Ahora! – **dijo sacando tras de si, curiosamente la Chaos Emeral color purpura, cosa extraña ya que se creía que todas estaban bajo el dominio del Team Sonic, pero lo que pocos saben, mas específicamente el mismo Team Sonic es que desde hace 10 años, la séptima esmeralda fue robada en una misión de rescate, y no se a vuelto saber de ella asta el momento.

– **Shade... eres un amargado – **le dijo la gata caminado un poco seguida por Mery a regaña dientes.

– **Ustedes vallan a casa – **les dijo a ambas zoomorfas uniformadas, están asintieron y el erizo les regalo una sutil y breve sonrisa, de inmediato se giro y camino donde sus compañeras posando en su cara nuevamente seria y fría, al llegar junto a las chicas se le escucho decir _Chaos Control_ y con un destello de luz, el y las dos zoomorfas desaparecieron.

– **Ya no aguanto mas esto – **hablo la loba llamando la atención de Ely una vez que se aseguraron de estar solas.

– **Lo se – respondió** bajando la mirada, segundos luego suspiro y tomo la mano de su amiga guiándola a la salida de la zona boscosa **– por el momento no podemos hacer nada... creo que pronto llegara el momento de advertirle a esos chicos – **dijo pensativa.

– **Pero.. tu crees que nos crean? – **pregunto ante la posibilidad de que las creyeran locas.

– **No lo se... pero gracias al "aviso" que les dio la tal Mery quizá tengamos una esperanza –** le dijo sonriendo, ambas caminaron por los prados para llegar a la ciudad **– por cierto... felicidades! ya pasaste a la preparatoria! – **dijo animada tratando de cambiar de tema.

– **Jejeje gracias – **dijo Issa mostrando una sonrisa sincera, ambas continuaron entre platicas tratando de olvidar solo por un momento sus problemas y la quizás catástrofe que esta por venir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**No pos yeyyy! por fin di señales de vida xD! Jaja lamento tardar estas semana ._.U **** e**s que la cochina inspiración no cooperaba, luego cuando me vino, me castigaron y luego me enferme como por 4 dias pero para que les cuento de mi vida? ... voy a decir lo verdaderamente importante por que creo que hice la cosa muy complicada ._.

**LOS NUVOS HIJOS! XD! **

**Sonic + Amy + eso ._. = Sky de 8 años ... lol :v **

**Tails y Cream = Honey de 4 años, que por cierto lo del vautizo se que no es muy frecuente de usar pero es que soy original pues :3**

**Knuckles y Rouge = Luck de 7 años **

**Silver y Blaze = Flame de 6 años **

**Manic y Sonatika = Many de 8 años **

**esos son todos los monstritos .. ok no xD son adorables, bueno, ellos son..por decirlo asi solo relleno ._. no es que importe pero solo quería aclarar. Y ahora los Oc's y sus respectivas autoras.**

–**Sonatikka de... 28 años en esta historia ._.U le pertenece a Sonatikka the Hedgehog**

– **Ely the Hedgehog de 15 años le pertenece a Ely the Hedgehog .. xD! **

– **Mery Jane the Hedgehog de 19 años e Isabella the Wolf de 15 años le pertenecen a Dark Rose Mouth **

**Shizu the Persian Cat de 18 años le pertenece a Shizu Joky**

**Y creo que ya todos saben que Noah no es mia asi que me largo a escribir el cap de Verdad Reto ._.U jeje Bye! Espero que es aya guatado y dejen Reviews o no continuo :3 ok no XD y Shizu! mi querida Shizu ewe... yo cumpli y me libere de la amenaza de la Queen! tu sigues kokorito :3 juasjuasjuas**

_**Att: **Maria Violet The Hedgehog. Bye Bye ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis! beuno podría hacer una introducción gigantes donde me disculpo por tardar y blablabla pero no are eso por que hoy es un día muy muy MUY! Especial.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MI PEQUEÑA ONE-SAN! SE GRADUA! :'D juro que no me cabe el orgullo en todo el cuerpo x'D dios Sony! Enserio enserio muchísimas felicidades! estoy tan feliz! :'D ok ya parezco una vieja x'D pero me vele este día es súper especial y are lo que sea! BI este cap es para ti mi amada Queen Troll y orgullosamente mi One-san :'D ahora disfruten luego de tanta cháchara x'D **

**Sonic y sus personajes no son mios, son de Sega.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Any y Bleik se encontraban en el auto muy pensativos al respecto, no daban de pensar en ese misterioso percance, es que no tenia otra lógica, a de haber sido alguien, ya que en sus muchos entrenamientos y estudios sus padres les contaron que en el planeta existen muchos zoomorfos que son capaces de poseer poderes de alguna forma, y obviamente eso no descartaba algún tipo de poder natural como la capacidad de manipular la electricidad por muy extraño que suene.

La eriza en cerio se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro para encontrarle mas sentido, no tenían ningún enemigo aparte de Eggman, y por lo que les contaron sus padres, sus antiguos enemigos como monstruos robots etc. Ya no eran ninguna amenaza, cabía la aligera posibilidad de que alguno regresara, pero, el problema seria descubrir quien es e idear algo para volverlo a vencer.

— **Bleik — **Llamo sutilmente la eriza de ojos esmeraldas cuya vista estaba perdida en el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana **— Crees que sea algún enemigo pasado de nuestros padres? **

— **... — **El plateado callo, esa teoría bien podría ser cierta, pero un ligero problema se les presento **—Tal vez, pero nosotros no tenemos idea de como eran ellos o sus poderes — **Recordó.

— **Ahhg, lo se, lo se — **Hablo medio frustrada Any ante la respuesta de su amigo mientras el trataba de seguir pensando **— Asta ahora solo nos han hablado de las Chaos Emerald y su misterioso poder, y apresurarnos a encontrar la esmeralda que falta y blablabla — **Repitió lo mismo que siempre le repiten sus padres.

— **Pues... — **Dijo pensativo **— Podemos preguntarles, averiguaremos algo de sus antiguos enemigos y luego de saber lo necesario les contaremos lo que sucedió — **Sugirió.

— **Buena idea, pero una cosa mas — **Hablo seriamente cosa que sorprendió mínimamente a Bleik **— Nina y Rubi — **Dijo cerrando los ojos **— Les diremos? — **El erizo callo por un segundo.

— **Tu dime.**

— **No evada el tema, si? —** Frunció el ceño ante la actitud del plateado.

— **Tarde o tempano Nina se dará cuenta de que algo nos pasa... siempre nos descubre! — **Le recordó.

— **Pues es mejor decirles — **Hablo y decidió de una ves, Bleik asintió y continuo manejando asta llegar a recoger a sus amigas, estas los saludaron animadas cosa que ellos también hicieron, todo se notaban felices debido a que su ultimo día de clases por fin acabo y ya por fin disfrutarían de sus vacaciones.

— **Por fin libertad! — **Exclamo Rubí estirando los brazos y lanzando su mochila despreocupadamente en el auto, al fin y al cabo no la necesitaría asta que acabe el verano **— Y bien? Como les fue a ustedes..**

— **Pus todo fue normal, la clase, la despedida y todo lo demás — **Les dijo Any sin mucho interés.

— **Y ... — **Continuo Bleik con su vista fija en el camino **—Paso algo — **Su tono de voz se torno serio a lo que las recién llagadas se alertaron un poco.

— **Que? — **Musito la murciélago seriamente, ambos erizos suspiraron y contaron calmadamente lo sucedido y también de sus sospechas.

— **Los antiguos enemigos del Team? — **repitió la eriza de ojos carmesí.

— **Solo es una posibilidad, bien podría ser un nuevo enemigo o un aliado de Eggman — **Repitió Bleik.

— **Se lo contamos por que necesitamos que también la digan a sus padres y averigüen todo y averiguar lo pasible para luego contarles y que o piensen que ya estamos delirando — **Les informo Any nuevamente viendo por la ventana.

— **Hmm, ya veo,pues lo aremos cierto Rubi? — Sonrío** de lado Nina y la murciélago asentía enérgicamente mientras también sonreía.

— **Gracias — **Agradecieron los erizos felices y prosiguieron con su camino asta que cada no por fin se encontró en su hogar, la eriza rosa y ojos rojos entro a su casa una ves fu dejada cera se despidió de todo y entro a su hogar donde la recibieron sus padres.

— **Llegue — **Aviso Nina aventando la mochila y entrando despreocupar en la sala sitio donde yacía su padre sentado en el sofá.

— **Asta que llegas — **Dijo simplemente el erizo.

— **Estuve hablando con los chicos un rato aparte Bleik se tomo su tiempo en llegar a recogernos — **Se excuso rápidamente la eriza dejándose caer con cansancio sobre el sofá junto al oscuro.

— **Como siempre — **Rodó los ojos, pasaron un largo rato en silencio asta que Nina decidió hablar.

— **Y mama? **

— **Esta haciendo el esfuerzo por hacer el almuerzo — **Respondió con algo de pesar.

— **Ya veo — **Respondió pensativa y recordando su misión y una forma discreta que ideo en el camino para preguntar **— Sabes? Rubi y yo nos pusimos en el descanso a recordar las cosas tan interesantes que ustedes no cuentan —** Shadow alzo una ceja y esta río un poco **— Y pues... no me as hablado de algún enemigo poderoso aparte de Eggman.**

— **Y por que el interés? — **Pregunto rápidamente.

— **Por que quiero restregarles en la cara a todos que mi papa enserio es poderoso — **Hablo lo mas convincente posible **— Pero como no se nada de los enemigos es algo difícil si no se nada.**

— **Dime e una vez el verdadero motivo — **Le respondió obviamente sin creerse lo anterior.

— **Ya lo dije! No miento — **Hablo haciéndose la ofendida, no sabe cuanto lo lamentaría ya que paso tres horas escuchando historias de enemigos pasados desde Black Doom, Perfect Chaos, Biolizar, el Time Heater y algunos mas **— Menuda perdida de tiempo, sus poderes ni siquiera coinciden — **Murmuro

— **Que? — **El erizo no comprendió la frese de a rosada quien yacía junto a el.

— **Esto.. no! Nada! Es que ... — **Trato de pensar rápido **— Emm.**

— **Paso algo?**

— **Claro que no, es que... Según algunos rumores ustedes derrotaron a algún tipo de bestia o cosas pero viendo la cantidad creo que se confundieron jejeje — **Formulo nerviosa _(No tengo imaginación sorry :'D) _Shadow la vio de reojo tensándola mas,sabia que no debía hablar ates de consultar las cosas con los demás **— Pues, debo ir a llamar a Any jeje prometí que lo aria — **Hablo de nuevo tratando de sonar relajada y se dirigió a su habitación

— **Chicas — **Musito Shadow cruzado de brazos y tratando de pensar en otra osa aparte del extraño comportamiento de su hija, por otra parte Nina luego de salir de la vista del oscuro corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se encerró e su cuarto.

— **Por poco — **Suspiro un poco aliviada recargándose en la puerta, luego de recomponer fue por el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y marco rápidamente el numero de su amiga, sono un par de veces en espera a que ella contestara y en breve la escucho.

— _Hola? _

— **Escucha, ya hable con papa y creeme que me debes una, pase 3 horas escuchando historias de los estúpidos monstruos — **Reprocho tirándose en la cama.

— _Hay por favor ni que te hubiera torturado._

— **Tu no estabas aqui!**

— _No te quejes! Yo también escuche un montos de cosas y nada de nada que coinciden._

— **Pues genial! Tenemos otro loco atacando — **Dijo exasperada.

— _Tal parece... oye te llamo luego también tengo que hablar con Rubi a ver si esta igual._

— **Estoy un 90!% segura de que... sip — **Entre cerro los ojos y se levanto quedando sentada.

— _Y yo, pero en fin nos vemos después _**_—_** fue lo ultimo que escucho ya que corto la comunicación, la eriza suspiro y paso unas horas en su cuarto tratando de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, resaba para que no fuera nada malo, o de ser posible demasiado peligroso, así se le fue pasando toda la tarde asta que el sol le cedió su paso a la una y a un hermoso cielo oscuro iluminado por miles e incontables estrellas, al entrarse mas la noche todo zoomorfo en Mobius pronto cayo en el mundo de Morfeo.

Bueno excepto en una casa cuya luz de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso estaba encendida sobre la cama de esta una eriza con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y con cara de cansancio.

— **Rubi... — **Llamo **— Rubi... — **Repitió** — Rubi! — **Grito por fin **— No tienes que contarme al pie de la letra lo que mis padres me contaron! Ya me se todo el cuento de la Tierra y todo eso — **Dijo recordando a su padre contarle todo **— Descuida, se que fue interesante — **Suspiro **— Bien te llamo mañana ya es tarde y mama me acribillara si me ve aun con el teléfono, ok adiós.**

— **Que crees, ya te vi —** Rió una voz femenina tras la puerta.

— **Mi final llego — **Bromeo Any tirándose en la cama.

— **Llegara enserio si no te duerma ya — **Le siguió el juego Amy que ya estaba mas que lista y con un camisón largo par dormir.

— **Culpa a Rubi — **Dijo infantilmente señalando el teléfono a lo que su madre no pudo evitar reír **— Me largo a dormir estoy muerta.**

— **Mas vale — **Dijo la mayor dirigiéndose a la salida y cerrando la puerta, soltó un pequeño suspiro y camino lentamente a su cuarto donde sonrío al ver al amor de su vida recostado sobre la cama ya durmiendo placenteramente, se acerco y recostó con delicadeza junto a el, pero manteniendo poca distancia ya que sabia que podía despertarlo, una vez recostada al igual que el erizo trato de conciliar el sueño cosa en la cual no tardaría mucho, pero al rato sintió los brazos de Sonic rodearla su respiración en la nuca, se giro con suavidad para descubrir que el aun estaba dormido pero no era impedimento para que la abrazara de manera tierna, Amy sonrío feliz y deposito un beso en los labios de este que solo duro unos cuantos segundos **— Buenas noches — **Susurro por ultimo para dejarse caer dormida.

_Un par de horas después..._

La casa estaba completamente en silencio y oscura, en medio de la noche no era de extrañarse pero...de la nada en medio de la sala se comenzó a escuchar un ruido un poco extraño pero casi imperceptible, continuo siendo así por varios minutos aste que este se intensifico llegando a escucharse al segundo piso, la familia de erizos seguían perdidos en sus sueños y aun no se percatan asta que el ruido prosiguió a tal punto de ser prácticamente fuerte, el héroe que aun se encontraba abrazando a Amy crispo las orejas y abrió rápidamente los ojos levantando solo un poco el torso y fijar su vista somnolienta pero seria en la puerta de la habitación.

— **Sonic? — **Dijo en un bostezo la de ojos jade por la repentina acción de Sonic este coloco su uno de sus dedos en los labiosde esta.

— **Shhh — **Pronuncio lo mas bajo posible **— Quedate aquí y no te muevas — **Le ordeno confundiéndola, no pudo preguntar ya que este la cubrió con las cobijas y se levanto velozmente yendo a la puerta y recargándose junto a esta la abrió lentamente y con la vista examino todo el pasillo, camino por este y bajo las escaleras con la guardia en alto y examinando cada centímetro de la sala, una vez ya bajadas las escaleras fue el centro de la sala escuchando pequeños ruidos a los alrededores y girando sobre si para tratar de ver.

— **Quien anda hay? — **pregunto firmemente por fin recibiendo como respuesta silencio... no por mucho.. ya que en cuestión de segundos sintió como lo golpean fuertemente tras por la espalda.

_Continuara..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lo se, lo se, este cap no vale ni 5 centavos ;w; es insensiblemente corto pero crearme aquí son las 12:20 de la mañana x'D prácticamente no logre actualizar en el día... perdón Sony! TwT**

**ñee a esta historia le falta mucho aun, denle un oportunidad aun que estos caps han sido mas aburridos que ver la pintura secarse, perdón por eso Dx también diré que ya empecé las clases... mala noticia? Noo! Para nada mas bien muy buena noticia por que con el estrés me inspiro y logro escribir mas rápido y supongo que tendré mas cerebro en esta época (? **

**Creo que deje en suspenso... al menos un poco... nahh a quien engaño soy un asco para el misterio x'D pero creanme que se viene muchísimas sorpresitas con el final ewe **

**Otra cosa siento que me estoy centrando demasiado en los hijos del Team ._.U la historia en parte es de ellos :'v me disculpo por que se que hay lectores que le molesta que los OC's sean protagonistas o sean muy muy mencionados ;w; **

**Como se que a nadie le importa un pepinillo esta parte mejor me largo a dormir x'D buenas nohes FF buenas noches a todos.**

_Att: Maria Violet T. Hedgehog. Bye Bye! x3_


End file.
